Nims
RM File #0003 - "Nims" Nims D-Block "Class-D" 01/13/2009 ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ Subject Name: Nims RM Classification: Class-D "Uncontainable" Containment Number: RMF-E-0003 (E3) Last Recorded Incident: 12/5/2011 Description Nims is often depicted as a tall white creature with abnormally sized limbs, on top of that, having no facial features aside form glowing red eyes. Nims is often with a child whom it has connected to, often children with no other friends who it deems "lost". Based on interviews with the second child of Nims has been attached to, he is not only with them in-game, but in person, and often tries to comfort them and tend to their needs, while not necessarily understanding what those are. Nims often resorts to extreme violence when protecting these kids. When not attached to a child, Nims is immediately hostile to anyone who makes eye contact with him, why this is so, is still unknown. Incidents # 1/13/2009 A little girl is seen in the game ████████, and was being picked on by a couple other players using the terms like "Kid", "Noob", or "Dummy". The little girl replied, :You better stop or my friend will get you". This only caused further bullying to the girl, the players jokingly asked "What friend?" and the girl replied "Nims is his name". The girl was then driven out of the server, and later that night, the players who had been making fun of her, had disappeared, accounts deleted completely, we know this thanks to one of the witness' named ████, who told us what happened and provided a screen capture, which has been lost in time. # 5/24/2009 The little girl came to the myth hunters, and seemed normal enough, aside from being rather shy. She went on about how this friend of her "Nims" has been protecting her. A very short tempered, but well-respected myth hunter in our community named █████, believed she was a wannabe, and delusional and said: "Wow, you're stupid, go play imaginary somewhere else please". The little girl left the server, later that night, █████ disappeared, however this time, hunters had the info to search for police reports, his name █████ ████████, and what they found, was an article on him being strangled to death in his own bed. # 1/7/2010 Another little girl came to the hunters complaining about the friendly monster that comes into her room. Again, this was taken as another wannabe just looking for attention. That is until someone joined the game with the username "Nims" and the myth hunters were driven mad with over-excitement, they immediately tried questioning the child. However, she refused to say anything while Nims was in the game. Admins tried banning Nims, however, this did not seem to do anything, the girl left shortly after. # 2/1/2010 The little girl came back, this time thankfully alone, she detailed that Nims also came to, and watched over her, in real life. That he would often come to her window and offer food or snacks, which were seemingly stolen. That he would make "bullies" disappear, and that she would sometimes wake up and see Nims in the corner of her room, looking down upon her. The girl disconnected oddly and has never been heard from since. # 12/5/2011 A player named █████ came to hunters complaining that his friend's account disappeared. Hunters asked several questions, and ██████ then stated after he was bullying a younger player who was delusional with an imaginary friend, and he was ignored by admins, so he had nowhere else to turn. There was nothing more that could be done, however, it was very much believed to be Nims. Interrogations Interrogations will be added slowly over time, as we interrogate at the Containment Facility. HQ Containment Procedure Nims has not yet been added to the RM Containment Facility, but will be in the future... Evidence No links available... Notes * Nims often has shrines set up in random kids' games around ROBLOX. * The player named Nims and the real Nims are not related. * Nims seems to have a small cult following, though not as widely spread as the Void. * Nims never has been seen speaking, probably due to the lack of mouth. * Nims gets overly aggressive when encountered NOT alongside a child it's connected to. ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ Written by Kazdam & BlackCrisisDrone (Official RM File) Category:Myth Files